Curiosity, Fascination, Obsession
by jeromevaleska
Summary: Jerome is obsessed with you, someone he never even met. He just loves to watch you as you go about your day. But he can't stay a spectator forever.
I liked to think of her as a secret. A secret only I knew about. I didn't think I would be so utterly consumed by this secret, by thoughts of her.

Before I could feed my desire with just looking at her, but quickly it became not enough for me. I had to make her mine, and that day came sooner with every passing moment. I watched every single move she made. Every single thing she did, I observed carefully and admiringly. She was so graceful in everything she did, whether it was tying her hair in a messy bun or just simply letting sleep take her, with her hair mussed, wild enough to reflect her spirit. I wanted to see every little thing, see all of her expressions that she usually hid from everyone else.

I learned so much about her with every visit, I probably knew her better than anyone else in her life because I knew who she was behind closed doors, when she thought no one was looking. I always observed, learned, and collected with her, marveling over her because she was my hobby, I suppose. I loved it when her skin skin glistened, radiated in the dim lighting, when shadows accentuated her dimples and breathy whimpers escaped parted lips when she was frustrated about all the homework she would have to sit through some days. Her smile was contagious, and I wanted to be the one to put that smile on her face, and kiss her mouth when she laughed. I just wanted her to want me too.

I remembered the first time I caught a glimpse of her. It was a fleeting thing; I stumbled across a grand house with a garden full of roses. For in the dark of the night, a lone figure crept through the flowers entirely unaware of my predatory eyes that stalked her movements.

She was glorious, so entirely innocent, and everything that I desired. Dressed only in a thin nightgown that clung rather deliciously to her soft body as she strode barefoot through her garden. As I stared at the shimmering nightgown I found myself wondering what she looked like underneath.

Quietly I stepped up to the gate, making sure that I was still hidden in the shadows, eager to see more of her. She was beautiful, there was no denying it. Bathed in the soft moonlight she looked almost unearthly, with delicate skin and locks that flowed loosely to her body. Her cheeks were flushed from the crisp night air and her full lips were curved into a soft, content smile. My eyes continued to roam her body, chasing after every curve, every feature of her elegance. I couldn't help but stare at her, watching as her ample breasts raise and fall with each breath. Unknowingly the beauty had enthralled me, I couldn't look away.

Somewhere deep inside of me, desire began to stir. It wasn't very smart to be leering at her when I could get caught at a given moment, but in the moment I didn't seem to care.

I watched entranced as she reached out and plucked a rose from one of the bushes, bringing the flower up to her face so she could inhale its sweet perfume. Her eyes fluttered shut and her smile widened.

"Y/N!" a voice called out, shattering the serenity of the night.

Her eyes flew up and in her surprise she dropped the rose, spinning around to face her father.

"Y/N, come inside! Quickly, now!"

No sooner had the words left the man's sleep, she obeyed. So she was the obedient type, that was very useful information. My eyes followed her as she walked the path back her father, murmuring a soft apology to him and slipping into the safety of the house.

I could have easily marched into the house right then and there and took her, but I didn't. It was all about timing, and it wasn't the right time. I stood at the gate of the house long after she had gone inside, unable, or perhaps unwilling, to move. I turned her name over in my mind and decided that I rather liked it.

I looked at the rose lying forgotten on the floor of the garden and grinned. Like a cat I stealthily climbed over the gate and retrieved it, tucking it away inside my coat. When I returned home that evening I put it on my bedside table as a reminder of my first encounter with her.

I returned the next night, hoping for another glimpse of her. While she had not ventured out into the garden, I had been able to spy her through the window of her room. Again I stood in the shadows of the night and watched her as she slept, standing vigil until the early hours of the morning.

I found myself frequently returning to her, especially at night, like I was unable to keep away. At first I thought it was just merely curiosity but it was much more than that, probably what some people would call an obsession, but I thought the word 'fascination' was better suited for what was happening.

I wanted to possess her more than I'd ever wanted anything in my life, there was just something about that innocence that had me completely and utterly captivated, like I almost wanted to be the one to corrupt it. I had never been tempted like this before. But somewhere in the corner of my mind, I knew she wouldn't want to get involved with someone like me. I would only frighten the life out of the poor girl because she had to have known about me, of all the things I did with my name headlining the news every day. Though, that didn't mean that I would stop watching her. I wanted her, and I just lacked the capacity to care about being caught as I observed her in her every day routine to school.

I soon found that my nightly visits were not enough. I would spend hours upon a time outside the gate at night, forgoing food, sleep and duties as inspector at times. None of it mattered, not as far as she was concerned.

I needed more. Flashes of her from her window, the occasional (and very treasured) glimpses of bare flesh when she changed into her bedclothes at night, it wasn't enough to satisfy me anymore. She haunted my thoughts during the day, and in the few hours I slept before dawn I dreamed of her.

She rarely went out alone, I noticed. Her piece of shit of a father was always hovering, holding her protectively at his side while she perused the marketplace. He wasn't stupid, I could grant him that much at least. A gem like that in Gotham, it was no wonder he wanted to keep her safe, but that only made me want to kill him so he wouldn't be in my way anymore.

Every Monday and Friday the pair would appear just after midday, like clockwork. They would wander through the marketplace; buy some local produce and then head to the café on the corner for lunch. Every day exactly the same.

I found that I began to look forward to those days with uncontainable glee, because she looked even prettier in the sunshine, if that were possible. She laughed and smile, all the while guiding her aging father by the arm. He didn't deserve such an angel.

Then one night, I caught something I hadn't seen her ever do before. Luckily, I had been hiding in the closet that day the second after she hopped in the shower. I could see her clearly through the empty spaces in the closet. I took in the sight of her in all her naked perfection, damp hair splayed across the pillow and eyes squeezed shut at the sensation of her own fingers. I couldn't ignore the flood of emotion I felt, it was a fierce, searing desire unlike any I had ever known. My hands itched to replace hers as they danced over her skin. I longed to taste her lips, to cover her supple body with my own, to ease her loneliness in all the ways I knew how.

Above all, I longed to connect with her, both physically and emotionally, to join with her as intimately as two people could, and to look into her eyes and know that these feelings I had for her would be returned just as vibrantly.

My hand found its way down to my cock and began to stroke it underneath the layers of fabric as I kept my eyes focused on her, watching every second of her little performance that I chose to believe was for me, and only for me. I wanted to join her in those mussed sheets and imagined silencing her shocked gasp with a kiss. I wonder who she might have been thinking about, but then I decided that it didn't fucking matter. It was my little show, that was what mattered.

Her fingers glided restlessly over her damp skin, emitting quiet, soft sounds as she played with herself. Her other hand ran over her nipples and stomach, her resulting moans sending warm tingles throughout my body.

Even at my place by the closet, nearly teen feet from her bed, I could see her nipples harden as she dragged her fingers over them, distending into tightened buds that were perfectly flushed. I wondered if my fingers and tongue could produce similar results, and I hoped one day I would find out.

She uttered sweet, low moans, as if she didn't want anyone to hear how she indulged herself in such bliss, and her hips bucked against the hand working between her thighs. Her chest was heaving as she tried to get a rhythm going, letting out a whimper as her exploring digits did something that must have been particularly wonderful.

I could only stand there stunned as she continued to cry out, my sensitive nose detecting her arousal, thick and enticing. I imagined that she was thinking of me, imagining it was my hands on her body, not her own. Here in this moment, watching her touch her own naked flesh, I couldn't stop the feelings that came forth in a flood. Oh, how I needed to have her. At least once. I just needed her to meet me. Maybe things wouldn't go as bad as I thought they would. Seeing her like this, it made me realize just how badly I needed to just fuck her. I wanted to pounce on her, kiss her senseless while replacing her hand with my own, feeling her slick heat against my fingertips as I brought her to completion.

I was rock hard in my trousers, throbbing for her, my heart hammering so hard it was a wonder she didn't hear it. I just wanted to get out of that confined space, but I didn't, because it wasn't time yet, though it was going to be, very soon. Her legs were spread open, knees pulled up as two fingers traced lightly along her folds, then she dipped them in just barely inside of herself, dragging them up slowly to her clit. She repeated the motion over and over, her gasps increasing in volume as she did.

I bit back a groan as I picked up my speed, thinking about how pretty she would look if she took me in her mouth. How she would look up at me with those devilishly innocent eyes; her pink succulent lips wrapped around my cock, and sucking. I couldn't help but think about my fingers running through her locks of hair, guiding her through it all. It was fucking perfect. She was perfect.

She continued to work on her clit, teasing lightly with one finger in coy circles, then rubbing harder with two. Eventually she settled on brushing side to side, while using her free hand to tease a hard nipple. She stroked faster, then slower, then faster again.

I mouthed her name, feeling my release build up inside of me. I worked my fingers in the same way she did hers, mimicking how she got off.

Her moans rose in pitch as she delved her fingers in deeper, and I could hear the wet sounds they made as she thrust them into herself again and again, nearly driving me mad with the desire to barge out of the closet and just take her. She was flushed pink, a beautiful shade of pink, and watching her lithe body arch and squirm and writhe was almost more than I could take.

"Oh, yes! Oh please-" she whimpered, and I was determined to categorize every moment of this encounter; the swell of her breast, the sweat beaded on her brow, the way she caught her bottom lip between her teeth, and her scent, it was all too fucking much. It made me hunger for her in a way I had never hungered for anything else. Her body was exquisite, it looked so inviting, and I could tell by the way she was trembling that she was about to lose it, but so was I.

I worked my fingers faster and faster, lost in the pleasure of my fantasy and the sight before me, a groan caught in my throat before I came with her. Her toes curled, digging into the mattress as she stifled a pleasured cry by pressing a hand against her mouth. I could actually see her orgasm flow through her, rippling like a wave as her muscles rhythmically contracted and flexed in the most awe-inspiring display I had ever seen.

I needed to touch her like the way her hands were touching herself. At first, it was a want, but it didn't take me long to realize just how quickly it became a need. Would ever a day go by that I didn't want her? Somehow I doubted it. But I would have her soon enough.

The spasms wracking her body finally subsided, leaving her relaxed and sated among the tangled sheets. I could hear her let out a sleepy murmur of pleasure before I parted, making sure she was fast asleep before I did. I had no intention of letting her find me there and realize what I had just witnessed. I now knew the incredible, sensual beauty she possessed as a sexual creature, and I just had to have it, to have her release all that pent-up frustration on me.

Similar days followed, she started toying with her little wet pussy almost every day, and I was there for every single one of her shows. She never caught me in her closet, she was too focused on her own pleasure, seeking those orgasms with eager fingers that she became so desperate for. She was easily the most beautiful display I had ever seen, and I just wanted to be the one making her feel that good. I was sick of her haunting my dreams night by night, this burning need for her would never go away on its own, that was proven again and again.

One day, I climbed my way through her opened window, feeling an unbearable need just to touch her, feel how soft she really was. Standing now at the foot of the bed, watching her even breaths and the little heart beats that thumped against her breast. There was a stubborn throb in my loins, pulsing almost desperately. I climbed on the bed gingerly, inspecting the girl closer. Her face was buried beneath her hair, her hands pillowed her head.

A yellowish light from the street fell on her body, highlighting every perfect feature on it. With the gentlest touch of fingers, I traced the shape of her cheek slowly, examining the way her parted lips look as she took each breath, and I could feel the heat radiating off her. I seated myself next to her as I smoothed my hand down her disheveled strands of hair, and suddenly she started stirring in her slumber, mumbling to herself as she did. I figured it was time that I parted, before she caught me, but it was already too late when she began moving. Her eyes fluttered repeatedly before they opened up completely. I slipped away from the bed, reaching back to the window before I heard her voice behind me.

Uh-oh.

"Huh, what the fuck? What are you doing here?" she gasped loudly when I whipped my head back to look at her, a wide smirk creeping up on my face in response.

"Heya gorgeous, how'd you sleep? Have any nice dreams?" I asked with a tilt of my head, and she stayed still, mouth agape, and all I could think about was how pretty she would look if something filled it up, and oh how I needed to make use of that mouth. Before I knew it, she slid her hand underneath the bed and swung out a large bat, standing up from the bed and swaying it in my direction which I immediately ducked before it could hit me.

"Get the fuck out of my house, now!" she yelled, taking a step towards me as she continued to wave it in the air. "I'm not afraid to use this!" she warned.

"Hey, hey, put that thing down! Is that a way to greet someone?" I laughed despite her attempts to continue to hit me but I grabbed her wrist in time before she was able to land it on me. "Where's your manners?"

She took a deep breath, looking at me with such an intense fear in her eyes, the one that I knew I would see the second I presented myself to her, but I couldn't let that affect me. I just wanted to make her smile for me, at least once, and then it would all be worth the wait.

"I've heard all about you, what you've done, you're a killer, now please go! Please go and I won't say anything, but if you don't I will hit you and then I will call the police!" she stuttered despite trying to keep her voice steady and stern, her heart beating hard in her chest as she blinked back tears.

"The police? Not necessary," I chuckled because her threats were just so cute and didn't hold much weight because of that, "besides those cops are pieces of shit, anyway, wouldn't do ya much good in the first place," I joked and then quickly added, "I don't want to hurt you dollface, really, just hear me out first," I told her, attempting to calm her nerves with the reassurance I knew she needed. "I don't mean you any harm, not in the slightest, not even half of a percent!"

"Then why are you here?" she swallowed a gulp, and once her grip weakened on the bat, accepting defeat because she was likely scared out of her wits, I gladly took the weapon away from her hold, setting it aside on the desk. I couldn't tell her the truth, that I had been watching her for months now, that wouldn't be the way to charm my way into her heart. "Do you really believe I'm that gullible? Give me one reason why I should believe a word you say," she spat.

I cackled, and she glared at me in response so I quickly told her, "Maybe I just wanted to see you," I continued to grin, and she raised an eyebrow questioningly in response, "you looked a little lonely on your way to school, thought maybe you could use the company, and I'm more than willing to provide that."

"I - I thought I saw you earlier today," she mentioned, as if trying to think back. Fuck, she caught me watching her, no biggie, as long as she didn't know about all the times I did. "I wondered why you didn't come and hurt me, I was almost certain that you would, and I couldn't stop thinking about it - I thought that-"

I cut her off before I took a step closer that way there was barely a distance between our bodies anymore. Watching her day by day wasn't enough anymore; I had known that for a while now. I needed her by my side. I would go mad without her.

"Thought what? That I'd hurt you? No," I shook my head before I finished, "you're much too pretty for that, wouldn't want the world to be without your smile," I chuckled and reached my hand in to press my thumb against the skin of her cheek, caressing it with a fleeting touch before I pulled it away, and she half-smiled before her expression turned serious. "I very much could have, but what can I say, doll? You bring out something inside of me, this weird fuzzy feeling, maybe it's what you'd call a gentle side."

"Seriously, you have to leave. I don't trust you," she told me, stretching her arm out to grab back the bat that was sitting peacefully on the desk, but I quickly got in her way, raising both of my hands beside myself in defense.

"Nope, nope, no weapons allowed, I don't have any on me," I told her, and it was true. I didn't want to hurt her, I merely wanted to make her feel good and see a full smile instead of that half-assed one. I slipped my hands in my pockets and then yanked them back out to prove to her that they were empty. Her eyes skimmed down to my hands and then back up at my face.

"See? Not gonna hurt you," I assured and then I said, "wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to come and hurt a girl who was sleeping peacefully, not really my style," I confessed, adding, "especially when the girl's as cute as a button, c'mon a guy would be crazy to want to hurt a pretty face like that," I accentuated by taking her chin in my hand, tilting it upwards so that her gaze met mine, and she looked back at me, really looked at me, with a somewhat softer look in her eyes as I stroked the tip of her chin with a finger.

I knew she was lonely, and I knew that I could play that loneliness to my advantage.

I had to get her comfortable, as much as I could, that way she could forget about everything she heard on the news, at least for one night. I knew that it was possible, especially with the way the harsh glower she gave me minutes ago started to falter.

"You're not going to hurt me?" she asked, still in disbelief, which I couldn't exactly blame her for. "I – wow," she paused, and she stared into my eyes longer than she was probably comfortable with, gulping loudly before she took a couple of steps back. "You need to leave," she told me, a voice lacking much conviction, "you can't be here."

"Nah, I'm feeling pretty comfortable here, your place is so homely, I love it," I chuckled, and there it was again, that half smile that threatened to take over her features that she wouldn't quite allow.

"You're so weird," she shook her head while she snickered somewhat in amusement. "Like I said, just go, and I'll keep my lips sealed," she wandered her eyes back at the ground, then at the wall, anywhere but my direction.

"Nuh-uh, I don't know if you will, you've got a big mouth," I mentioned with a laugh and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"I won't say anything, just go," she said in a tongue-in-cheek tone, covering her mouth with a hand so I wouldn't see her trying to stifle that cute laugh of hers.

"Hm, I would like to make a suggestion," I began, a smirk quirking its way onto my face.

She rolled her eyes, almost playfully, before she asked, "What? What is it?"

"How about one little," I puckered my lips, making loud kissy noises to demonstrate what I meant, "and then, poof!" I exclaimed, "Out of your hair," I leaned in close, brows raising in question before I added. "What do you say?"

"Seriously? Then you'll leave?" she questioned, sounding like she was very skeptical about my proposal.

"Sure, I'll be on my way if you just lay one on me, doesn't have to last long if you don't want it to," I suggested, and her face told me that she was definitely considering it with the crinkle of her nose and her brows furrowed. The coy movements of her body, slight sways of her hips as she thought about it, the anxious nibbling of her lower lip. I had her right where I wanted her. She was going to take the bait, I knew it.

"If you're lying to me, I won't hesitate to swing that bat at you again," she dared, but I knew it was an empty bluff. I liked the challenge in her tone, it only made me want her more.

"I'd love to see you try," I teased. She barely reached the top of my chest. The very top of her hair stopped a fraction below my shoulders as I rested a hand on the back of her head, my fingers playing with the few loose strands at the nape of her neck, the other on the small of her back. She was looking towards the ground, at what it was impossible to tell; her face pointed away from me, body nestled closely to mine.

It had been a long time coming, far too long in my opinion, it seemed almost like a dream; a half-truth to disappear in the harsh light of day, like it had so many times before.

However, for a dream, it was too real, I could smell her perfume, a sharp refreshing citrus, as it implanted itself in my consciousness, feeling her chest rise and fall; each fraction of movement, every intricacy, every nuance forming part of this new impression of her in my head. There was not enough time to take it all in, not now anyway, later for sure. I would learn it all.

I wanted her closer, as near as two people could be and pulled her to me desperately, hungrily, letting one hand roam upwards, savoring each touch, every new sensation. Relishing in the way her body reacted as I traced the outline of her spine, the graceful curves of her hips as I placed a hand on her waist.

Her hands traced the collar of my shirt, drifting down towards the opening, across my stomach, causing my breath to catch, my heart to skip a beat. Fingertips delicate, gingerly exploring over the top of my clothes coming to rest at my waist, I could only imagine how they would feel across my bare skin. It was a feeling I could get used to. She was so perfect, so wonderful and all mine. After all this time, amazingly all mine.

She was looking towards me now and I eagerly glanced down to meet that gaze, her beautiful eyes, shining in the dusk, full of moonlight. She wanted guidance. An air of expectation hung between us, weighing heavy on my shoulders.

Before she could say another word, I closed the space between us, those few inches swallowed up in a final half-step that left us chest to chest. I bent down, bestowing a gentle kiss, a first kiss, the first of so many to come, half worried she would lose her nerve then and there and push me away. She froze, body stilled, and shaken at the unexpected contact then slowly relaxed, sinking further into me the longer I kept the connection. Her lips, divine, pure ambrosia, left me weak as we broke away.

"There we go..." I murmured, reaching up to catch her chin in my free hand, her heart rabbit-fast against my chest.

The next move came from her surprisingly; rising up on the tips of her toes to let our lips meet once more. Whatever she thought a little kiss was, this was definitely not it. The second one was more forceful, demanding. Her mouth was hot and pressed hard against my own, better than I could have ever anticipated. A quiet moan escaped her as I tilted my head to the side, setting a different angle.

I broke away from her mouth slowly, tempted to see what her next move would be.

My hands skimmed down to her rear and squeezed, drawing a gasp out of her, and she breathed into my ear, "Don't start something you can't finish," a certain desperation to her voice, her eyes lit up, lips twitching just slightly after the words came out. I wanted this for so long now, but I wanted to woo her, give her a night she wouldn't ever forget. I would make us both wait, test both of our patience, but I found that today, with her smelling so sweet, and my hands full of her curves, clutching at the thin cotton that kept her tempting, bare body from mine, I was finally fresh out.

I pulled back just enough to look her in the eye and tell her, "Oh, I wasn't planning on it."

She suddenly yanked me against her, kissing me fiercely, finger fisting in the collar of my coat. She made enough space between us to pull it off my shoulders, and all the while we were stumbling our way toward the bed. When my fingers caressed her stomach, she shivered pleasantly against me. I quickly tugged her thin shirt above her head, throwing it to the side somewhere. I nearly moaned at the sight of her, she was such a beauty. My hands moved over her torso restlessly, wanting to touch everything at once and finding it impossible. It was nothing I hadn't seen before, but fuck, it was much better seeing everything up close.

"You are so beautiful," I murmured to her, adding, "stunning," as I turned us and sat on the end of her bed. I left her standing, parting my knees and drawing her between them, close enough that I could mouth my way over her chest, pressing kisses into the soft swells of her breasts, licking across her nipples until she let out low, breathy moans of appreciation.

I scooted back a little further, and it took only the soft pressure of my hand at the back of her thigh to encourage her onto my lap, her knees on either side of my hips, my mouth tugging at her breasts. She let out a ragged breath when I bit gently at one stiff peak, scraping my teeth against her in slow grazes. Her fingers started twisting in my hair, keeping me against her breast. I had no plans to move just yet, but I did use one hand to guide her down against my erection, an action that made her arch up towards me.

"Mmm," she breathed as she started to rock steadily.

"Oh, you like that?" I asked, needing to her her say it, and she uttered a soft squeak in response as I switched from her right breast to left, treating it to the same attentions as the other. I sucked and licked and nipped, my eyes focused on her the entire time to see her cute face scrunched up as she gave herself into my touch.

I slid a hand down her stomach, my intent clear and she lifted her hips off me enough to make space for my fingers. I pulled her light shorts down before hooking her panties along with it, dragging it until it settled at her ankles and then yanking them both right off. I found her warm and slippery, and it instantly made my cock throb. I couldn't wait to be inside her. My fingers ran over her clit, and she let out a moan so wanton and needy that it spurred me into action.

"Need you so bad," I admitted, eyes half-lidded as I let out a strained breath.

I moved my grip to her hips and flipped us, pushing her back on the bed, scrambling more fully onto the bed with her and reaching for the button of my pants. She knocked my hands away and undid them herself while I busied myself twisting out of my shirt, kicking off my shoes and soon I was as naked as she was. I tugged her against me and groaned at the feel of all that soft, bare skin against my own.

I wanted her desperately, couldn't wait to be inside her - but I would, first there were other things I wanted. Our mouths crushed together in a heated, bruising kiss, hands skimming and clutching. I broke away from her only only to plant kisses down her throat, her chest, pausing to give one dusky nipple a lingering suck. She said next to nothing to me; she let her eyes do the talking. Her eyes said "fuck me," but the rest of her said "not yet."

Her hips arched and I moved my kisses lower, moving down to her stomach. I had to taste her, wanted to feel her on my tongue, wanted to make her shake and writhe and come and come for me. I wasted little time, placing rough kisses all over the insides of her thighs, leaving bruises as I went. I wanted her thinking about me every time she felt the aching of soreness between her legs, I wanted her blushing when people would be asking why she was walking with the tiniest give in her leg. I sucked her skin and relished in the tiny pop as I let the suction go, placing a tiny kiss after every hickey I left.

"Gonna eat you out, gonna eat you out and make you beg, and just when you can't take it anymore. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll still feel it a week from now," I told her, breathing heavily as I took in the sight of her, and she uttered a quiet sound in agreement.

She opened her legs easily for me, and I settled there, looping my arms around her thighs. When I finally reached her wet pussy, I was more than prepared, swiping my tongue over her clit slowly. She moaned and jerked, and I was in fucking paradise. There was no better place than here. One thigh restlessly bumped against my shoulder, then spread wide for me as I dragged my tongue through her folds, scooping up the taste of her, and I moaned right along with her. I settled on sucking on the hardened nub. Her cries grew louder and louder as my head bobbed just so slightly, bringing my tongue into play.

"So fucking wet," I crooned. I dipped my tongue inside, sliding my hand around to press one thigh up, tipping her hips for better access as I fucked her with my tongue. I licked hard at the inside of her, and she was making these noises, soft and gasping. I wanted her to shout for me so I drew my tongue out and up to her clit, flicking it against her the way I knew would drive her crazy.

"You taste so damn good," I murmured hoarsely.

She rewarded me with sharper cries as she tried to match the movements of my tongue with needy thrusts of her hips as her fingers fisted in the sheets tightly. She was so desperate for something to hold onto. I laughed, and listened as the bass of my voice sent shivers through her body.

"Such a tight, hot cunt, so fucking beautiful," I cooed against her delicate skin.

I eased one finger into her, then a second, her soaked body took them in willingly, easily, greedily almost. I angled them just so and thrust, keeping up the fluttering of my tongue against her tight bundle of nerves and she lit up, flamed out, her body writhing at my attentions. Hips rocking, thighs shifting, back arching. It was so incredibly erotic and beautiful and it all went straight to my cock, making me even harder for her and I hadn't thought that was possible.

"I just love seeing you all wrecked like this," I told her. Still, no words came from her mouth. So I pulled my mouth and fingers away which instantly made her eyes shot open.

"No," she panted, trying to force my head back down between her legs. Still, I resisted her movements, not giving in immediately just to fuck with her a little. "Don't stop," she uttered helplessly.

I smirked.

I worked a third finger inside, upping my pace with them, and now she was nearly hollering with every well-aimed thump of my fingers against the sensitive spot inside her. When I started to suck eagerly at her clit, she started to tremble, and she made these glorious noises that drove me fucking crazy.

"Oh, Jerome!" she cried out, and then hurriedly reach to cover her mouth after the realization of what she just said hit her. But I wasn't going to let her get away with that.

"Say my name like that again," I ordered," say it."

She slowly pulled her hand away from her mouth, and then it was my name falling from her lips again and again, and "oh" and "I'm gonna-" and a sharp gasp. I knew she was right on the brink but I was run completely out of patience. I wanted to see her face when she came apart for me, so I stopped and pulled my fingers out. She let out a plaintive sound of outage, she had been so close.

"What are you-" she started to ask as I scooted back up the bed and stole a fierce kiss from her, already reaching between us and situating my tip against her entrance.

"What do you want, dollface?" I asked. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"I want you, fuck," she panted, chest heaving up and down as she spoke the words. I spread her wider for me and slapped the tip of my cock on her swollen folds, then pushed it over her clit.

"Tell me you need me to fuck you," I commanded. "Tell me you need me to fuck into your hot cunt over and over again. Tell me you need me to make you come so hard you'll forget your own name," I growled against her ear, not willing to give in just yet, not until I heard her beg for it.

"Jerome, please," she whined. That wasn't going to be enough for me.

"Hm, be more specific," I teased, chuckling quietly in her ear, taunting her. "Just say it, tell me what you need, don't be so shy, come on."

She bit her lip nervously before she let it go and gave me what I wanted, she knew she couldn't win this one, she never could actually. "Fuck me hard. Make me yours completely, please, just fuck me, now, I need you inside me," she whimpered out the plea.

"Done," I laughed before I pulled back from her ear.

"Do it," she hissed, looking up at me with those pleading, soft eyes. Nothing but unadulterated desire burning in both of us. I needed to hear no more.

I slipped easily inside of her, greeted only by warmth and wetness. She was so fucking tight, just like I knew she would be. I eased out, then back in. I reached for the headboard behind her for leverage. Moving my hips, I slid slowly into her, all the way, filling her to the brim. I watched, watched as her jaw dropped with pleasure, canting my hips just so, so that I crashed into her clit with every thrust.

"How does it feel being fucked with my cock deep inside of you? Tell me. Tell me how much you like it," I urged, needing to hear her words, her body was telling me everything, but her mouth wasn't.

"I love it," she whimpered, "it feels so good. You feel so good," she cried out softly. "Oh my god," she breathed out.

"You feel so fucking incredible, it's like your sweet little cunt can't get enough of me," I said through gritted teeth, words punctuated with a thrust. My skin smacked loudly against hers as I picked up the pace. I wanted her, all of her, coming hard around me. I watched as her breasts bounced with the rhythm I set. Fuck, she was so beautiful. I still couldn't believe this was really happening.

"Keep doing that, baby girl," I hissed out as she wantonly and impatiently rocked into me.

She laid underneath me, on the receiving end of each and every thrust my hips sent into her. I pounded in, hard, going faster as her moans encouraged me just how badly she needed me.

"Fuck," I threw my head back as I took her, "fucking hell."

"Oh," she mewled. I was starting to hit her where it counted. "Oh, yes, oh fuck, Jerome," she ground out. I bit down on her neck as I pumped harder, listening to my movements cause her breath to shake in her throat. "Yes, yes!" she uttered around a heavy pant. Her cries went in rhythm to the bouncing of her on my cock. That was just how I wanted her. So I pulled out, much to her dismay.

"No, no, no, baby please. Please. I need you to fuck me," she repeated, completely out of breath. If I hadn't been so turned on, I would have made her wait it out longer just because I loved seeing her beg like a little bitch, but I just couldn't take it any longer. All I wanted now was release. And to feel hers, too.

"Flip over," I growled, completely gone to my instinct and desire. She did as she was told, just like the good girl she was, getting on her hands and knees on the mattress, poised with the arch of her back perfected so I had access to her at just the right angle.

I held her by her hips and entered her once more, slamming up into her carelessly in search of that pace I had going earlier. I drew my hips back and thrust in eagerly again, both of us moaning in tandem. I snapped my hips into hers in quick, sharp thrusts, and she shouted her pleasure with her eyes screwed shut.

"Yeah," I groaned, smiling wide. I reached out for a fistful of her hair and tugged so she looked up at me, leaning over as I asked, "You like that, don't you?"

"Yes," she moaned, giving into me completely. "Yes, yes, oh god!"

I fucked her hard, relentless in my pace. It wouldn't be long for either of us. I reached around and rubbed her clit with my thumb, and it was all over for her. She had been close before but that was all it took.

"Don't stop," she begged as I tightened my fist around her hair, jerking her by it in a sudden pull. She didn't want the feeling to end, and neither did I.

"Just come for me, I wanna feel it. Show me how much you love my cock," I murmured. I could feel it build rapidly within her, her muscles seizing around me, heat and wetness rushing all at once. She let out a scream as she gushed on my cock, nearly collapsing on the mattress from the shock of the sensation. She came and cried out incoherently, half my name, broken expletives, wordless cries, her fingers digging into the bed sheets.

"That's it, shit, just like that. You look so beautiful when you come," I praised as I rutted against her relentlessly through her release.

The sight of her going to pieces beneath me, because of me, her wet heat all around me, that was more than enough to push me over the edge. I came hard, spilling inside of her, feeling her heat pulse around me and pulling every last shaking drop of my orgasm from my body.

We were both panting hard, and sweaty, and perfectly content. She let out this little moan, a soft, luxurious thing before she turned her head to reach in for a kiss. I lifted my head enough to oblige, our mouths meeting softly and weakly, such a contrast to the rough fucking I had just given her. She gave me little pecks as she mostly just panted hard in my mouth, sharing the same hot breaths with me. I slipped out of her after the kiss, immediately making her whine in the back of her throat when I parted from her, and I could see just a little of my come dripping down the inside of her thigh.

As much as I wanted to cuddle with her or spend the rest of the night with her. I couldn't stay. I went to pick up my clothes that were scattered about the floor, slipping them on hastily while she remained on the bed, still trying to catch her breath after the hard fucking I had given her. She laid on her side, face and body flushed as she settled into a comfortable position.

"That was definitely worth the wait," I remarked, which probably wasn't the smartest thing to say.

"Huh?" she whipped her head up to look in my direction, a brow raising lazily.

"Oh nothing, heh, not important," I told her with an amused chuckle. "What's important is you explaining to your parents why you were moaning so loud at two in the morning," I jested.

"They-" she paused, "they didn't hear anything, stop trying to scare me," she grimaced slightly. I zipped my pants back up and popped the button back in its place while I looked down at her pliant body resting before me, thinking back to just what happened, and how I wanted to live in that moment longer, take her again, it was so tempting.

"Well, it's a shame that we have to part ways now, dollface, don't miss me too much," I teased, winking at her playfully before I made my way back to her opened window.

"Wait," she stopped me in my tracks, sitting up as she used her blanket to cover up all her best bits, "will you be back?" she asked, a slight quiver of her lip as she eyed me from across the room, with this soft look of desire, like she didn't want to let me go.

"Oh?" I quirked an eyebrow before I replied, "I thought I was just a killer?" I mocked the poor cute little thing just because it was so much fun.

"I-" she stayed silent before she took a breath and went on, "I - I don't know why I just said that," she whispered to herself. I loved seeing her like this, like she almost needed me just as much as I needed her. She was so fucking cute, trying not to give into the excitement of being with me, even after we just fucked.

"To answer your question, maybe," I shrugged my shoulders, acting as if it was no big deal, when every fiber of my being knew it was. I just liked to mess with her, make her desperate for me, and possibly get her to feel like she needed to find me on her own. "As long as you don't tell that I crashed here a bit," I gesticulated my hand around the space of her room and then added, "wouldn't do either of us any good, aye doll?"

"I won't," she answered quickly, her cheeks colored with a pale shade of pink.

"That's a good answer, very reassuring, but hm, let's see," I said, rubbing my chin lightly in thought, acting as if I had to consider it first when clearly there was nothing to consider, but I didn't want her to know that, "still a maybe."

She frowned slightly at my answer, seeming like she was more than disappointed, which was exactly where I needed her, again. She looked like there was something she wanted to say, but she fought against whatever it was, swallowing it up inside, and simply just said, "Night, Jerome."

But I had already left her room, wearing a grin on my face that was probably never going away after today. All that mattered was that she wanted me, and it was certainly the best outcome I could have received. It was perfect. I couldn't get the image out of my head of her nibbling on her lower lip, eyes all bashful and timid, struggling to tell me that she really wanted me to stay with her, just for a _little while longer_.

Oh, I would be back soon.


End file.
